1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power generation apparatus, and more particularly, to a power generation apparatus utilizing energy produced from ocean level fluctuation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clean and rich water energy produced from ocean level fluctuation is one of the most favorable natural energy resources for mankind in the world. As the ocean level fluctuates repeatedly everywhere and every day and night regularly so that unlimited potential energy can be obtained therefrom, it is a negligible energy source waiting for us to utilize.
Incidentally, it is regretable that no generating systems utilizing ocean energy which have been developed up to now is satisfactorily operatable owing to low efficiency and high operation cost. Not very long ago, the instant inventor of the present invention disclosed U.S. Pat. No. 5,710,464. Which was honored by U.S. patency. The invention converts the potential energy produced from head difference caused by ocean level fluctuation into a kinetic power for a generator by means of lever principle. This was a discovery of innovative non-environmental pollution energy source and acquired both Geneve Golden Plate Prize and National Scientific Research Prize of ROC for the inventor. However, there are some shortcomings which are to be overcome. For example, most parts of the power drive system are submerged in the sea water constantly free to growth of parastic planktons causing shortening of lifetime due to rustiness. Besides, both operation and maintenance costs for the apparatus submerging in the sea are considerably high, on the other hand, utilizing lever principle to enhance a pressure for obtaining larger output will inevitably shorten the dynamic stroke such that only a minimum difference of ocean lever can be utilized. In this situation, it is difficult to generate constant and reliable power output where the fluctuation of ocean level is not significant.
In order to solve the above described problems inherent to the former invention, the present inventor carried out theoretical studies and simulating experiments with more intensified efforts. Based on these studies and researches, the present inventor came to propose the present invention.